


Mistletoe encouragement

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boysquad, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: During the Christmas Party where all squads are present, Elia focuses on one person in particular





	Mistletoe encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> enjoy reading!

The Christmas party was in full swing, all the squads mingling, buzzing with Christmas cheer. There were so many people in this house, there were bound to be people who weren’t invited. But in true Christmas fashion, no one was thrown out for party crashing. 

“Who’s that?” Elia asked as he nodded towards the corner of the room. All the other boys followed his line of his sight and Martino answered,  
“Filippo, he’s Elenora’s brother. He was at Fede’s birthday party.”  
Elia hummed and took a sip of his beer. He didn’t notice the way Martino raised his eyebrows, Gio and Luca paid no further attention to it. Their conversation returned to what they were talking about before Elia’s interruption. Elia kept on sneaking glances at the corner, once he thought that the other guy noticed, but before he could confirm his suspicion, he had already cast his eyes down. Feeling as if the tips of his ears were burning. He hoped the other guys hadn’t noticed. After a while, he was brave enough to look back at the corner. There was no way to hide his sigh when he noticed the other guy wasn’t standing there anymore. All the boys turned to him,  
“You okay there?”  
Elia turned his head before he realised that voice did not sound like any of his friends. He saw the guy he had been staring at, sitting on the armrest next to Martino. Now the guy looked at him with fond curiosity. 

The boys looked from Filippo to Elia and back, Martino spoke first.  
“Boys, this is Filippo.” A round of introduction followed, and Elia felt himself blush again when he looked into the guy’s dark eyes and told him his name. Filippo gave him a soft smile back with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Filippo whispered something to Marti, which made his snort and then he announced he’d go looking for Niccolò before the girls converted him to their squad.  
There was a moment of silence, with Elia looking everywhere but at the end of the couch. Gio stood up and asked if anyone else wanted more beer, Elia saw Filippo shake his head and vaguely heard Luca saying he was fine. He missed the next interaction, because the next thing he saw was Gio and Luca making their way to kitchen. 

The empty couch space dipped again a second later, and an outstretched hand came in to his line of vision.  
“Filippo.”  
Elia turned to him and took his hand without thinking.  
“You said that already.”  
“I know.” Filippo tilted his head to the right, “are you going to let go of my hand, or do you want to hold hands a little longer.”  
Elia let go immediately and started playing with the label of his beer bottle. 

“You have soft hands.” Elia surprised himself by realizing he said that out loud.  
Filippo let out a quiet laugh,  
“Thank man, yours aren’t bad either,” Elia blushed, “I caught you staring earlier.”  
Elia looked up at him,  
“I wasn’t - I was just - there was – “  
“Dude, it’s fine. You’re a friend of Marti’s, I know you didn’t mean any harm.”  
“I was -”

Elia didn’t know how to continue, why had he been staring at Filippo before? Because he stood out from the crowd with his pink hair? Because he wasn’t wearing a plain shirt, but a patterned one? Because he thought he was pretty? He considered these multiple answers, weighing them against each other. Trying to find out which one wouldn’t make Filippo leave, because he really wanted to keep on talking to him. Not to mention that Marti would be on his ass if he made Filippo upset.  
He felt a hand on his.  
“You okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.”  
He realised being honest was his best bet.  
“I am ... confused.”  
Filippo scooted closer, and asked: 

“Okay. About what?” Elia bit his lip, which made him look at Filippo‘s, which prompted even more confusion, because suddenly he thought about how he had never kissed anyone with a lip piercing and how much he would want to kiss Filippo. Unintentionally, he scooted closer as well.  
“I don’t know what’s going on.”  
Filippo softly rubbed his hand over Elia’s.  
“Nothing’s going on,” yet, Filippo almost added “we’re just two guys, talking at a party.”  
Was he really going through with this? He had noticed Elia before, but had never giving too much thought about him. He was a friend of Marti’s. He was cute. He had heard snippets of conversations between Marti and his friends during parties, but he paid more attention to the faces Marti made when the others were talking about how hot certain girls were. Filippo wasn’t someone who put people in boxes, but those conversations screamed ‘straight boys’ to him. Maybe he should’ve paid more attention, maybe he would’ve noticed that Elia doesn’t always chirp into those conversations. Filippo suddenly realised he had been rubbing his thumb over Elia’s palm, but as long as Elia didn’t pull his hand away, he figured it was okay. The fact that Elia just told him he was confused made him want to stay with him. Filippo wanted to find out what he was confused about, he had some guesses, which were all very plausible. 

“Thanks for being there for Marti.” Elia eventually said.  
Filippo squeezed his hand,  
“No problem,” He realised just in time that saying ‘that’s what friends are for’ wasn’t the best option. Marti had told him about what happened. He didn’t blame anyone, wasn’t his place, but he could only hope that whatever Elia was confused about didn’t lead to Elia closing himself off from his friends the way Martino had done.  
“Are you going to tell me what you’re confused about?”  
Elia ducked his head,  
“I thought you were nice to look at.” He whispered. Filippo smiled.  
“Okay … that’s not a crime, you know.”  
Elia looked at him, he raised his hand as if he wanted to touch Filippo, but dropped it again.  
“I know, I know. I just never really … looked at a guy and thought he was-“Pretty? Handsome? Beautiful? He looked around to search for his friends, but could only vaguely make out Niccolò and Martino sitting with the girls.  
“Hey Elia, whatever is going on in your head, it’s okay. You’ve already complimented me twice this evening, no matter what happens, I am already going to think of you as that guy who told me I had soft hands.” 

Elia hung his head, but before he could say anything, they heard Niccolò’s voice above them. Then they both noticed he was holding something. Martino was standing next to him, leaning on the couch.  
“You guys have been talking to each other for the longest time, we thought you could use some encouragement.”  
“Encouragement for what?” Elia asked, staring at Marti. Filippo was quicker with understanding. He softly said Elia’s name and pointed above them. Niccolò was holding a mistletoe branch.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Filippo said and took Elia’s hand back in his to squeeze it lovingly, “Don’t do it if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Elia looked around the room, no one was paying attention to him, to them. He knew no one had made a comment about Marti and Nico the entire evening. They were all surrounded by friends. He squeezed Filippo’s hand back and nodded. Filippo smiled at him.  
They both leaned in at the same time, and after they bumped their noses together once, they pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, but they stayed close to each for a moment longer, leaning their foreheads against each other.  
“Your lips are soft as well.” Elia whispered. Filippo chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [skam sb](https://suckmyboardbaby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated :D


End file.
